


the perks of imagin possession

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Possession, Hand Jobs, Imagin, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Sharing a Body, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Yuto can't take Ryotaro out of his head. Deneb lends a helping hand.





	the perks of imagin possession

Whenever he felt too tired to actively engage in sex, Yuto let his consciousness drift to the back of his head and the Imagin take control of his body.

Deneb started with the lips. Yuto's mouth was soft and warm, Deneb loved it. Yuto sucked the digits that pressed against his tongue -- his own digits, so foreign at the same time -- and the Imagin teased his nipples to hardness with a wet touch.

"What would I do without you, Deneb!" Yuto whimpered.

The Imagin caressed the human's flat stomach and got a hold of his arousal. Yuto got hard easily, and Deneb took advantage of it. He jerked his organ leisurely, savoring every moan and twist from the body he knew so well. Yuto trembled with pleasure and a stronger stroke gave him a much-needed relief. Deneb materialized beside him and put his strong Imagin arms around the young man's fragile human body. Yuto pushed him away, Deneb was too clingy for his taste. Yuto hated affection, hated creating connections, nothing good ever came from it, only despair. Deneb nudged his beak on Kamen Rider Zeronos's cheek, startling him. Yuto didn't move, though. He turned his face and kissed where a mouth would be in the kaijin’s face. Deneb purred like a kitten.

***

"You were thinking about Nogami while I touched you..." Deneb dropped casually in a conversation the next day.

Yuto cursed himself. He completely forgot Deneb could access his thoughts. Yuto knocked the Imagin off the table and tackled him on the floor.

"If you ever say this aloud near Nogami I'll kill you, Deneb! Remember that!"

The ZeroLiner made an abrupt turn and Yuto rolled away from Deneb, a massive boner between his legs. Just talking about Ryotaro left him in that condition.

"Deneb!" Yuto screamed for the Imagin's help one more time.

***

Yuto cupped his hand over the smooth, leathery surface of the Imagin's crotch. Where seconds before there was nothing a bump appeared and kept growing and growing into what was unmistakably a penis, complete with a set of balls. Imagin physiology was quite similar to his, Yuto noted. Deneb's cock was black like the rest of his body, which gave it a rubber dildo look. Yuto was used to it. He lowered himself on the Imagin's organ and rode it to his climax. He had Ryotaro's stupid face in mind the whole time. 

Yuto wiped Deneb's secretion off his bottom and stood on his feet way too quickly. Deneb ran to hold Yuto before he hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Yuto?" Deneb pushed the hair away from his face.

"Yes." Yuto nodded, weakly. "I forgot that you're _pretty_ strong."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a comeback? Idk, don't get your hopes too high. Real life sucks, my mental health is fucked so don't expect new fics so soon. I'm always shitposting on Twitter, if you want to catch up with whatever my obsession of the month is.
> 
> PS.: I didn't check this fic thoroughly, if you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, hit me up.


End file.
